


"Io e te abbiamo un problema."

by Lia483



Series: OTP December 2019 [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, POV Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, Winter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Day 7: Albero --> Bagginshield"Non credi che sia un po' troppo grande, Thorin?""Era il migliore che avevano al negozio. Abbiamo dovuto portarlo in casa in quattro.""Esattamente quello che intendevo."
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: OTP December 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558996
Kudos: 5





	"Io e te abbiamo un problema."

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Questa è la mia prima fanfiction con personaggi presi dalle opere di Tolkien, ma dato che non mi sentivo molto sicura di me all'idea di mettere mano sul canon, ho preferito trasportare tutti in un AU moderno :3  
> Ho preso come esempio Martin e Richard, pur mantenendo più o meno il loro trucco da Hobbit e Nano (perché non volevo Thorin con i capelli corti e Bilbo senza boccoli, punto), mentre le altezze le ho cambiate in 1.55 m per Bilbo e 1.70 per Thorin :3  
> Spero vi piaccia perché è stata una grande emozione giostrarmi con loro due e spero di averli resi al meglio, pur essendo in un'ambientazione moderna **

"Non credi che sia un po' troppo grande, Thorin?"  
"Era il migliore che avevano al negozio. Abbiamo dovuto portarlo in casa in quattro."  
"Esattamente quello che intendevo."  
Bilbo Baggins alzò lo sguardo sull'albero che ora occupava uno spazioso angolo del loro salotto. Era in effetti un abete perfetto, di quelli che si vedevano sulle copertine delle riviste natalizie o in televisione, con rami pieni e simmetrici, oltre che di un bel colore verde brillante, e avrebbe fatto un figurone con le loro decorazioni, ma il fatto che fosse alto quasi tre metri - sfiorava quasi il loro soffitto - contro i suoi centocinquantacinque centimetri lo rendeva un bestione.  
Avrebbe potuto perdercisi tra i rami, se Thorin l'avesse spinto dentro.  
Si voltò verso il suo compagno, che si era sciolto la normale coda bassa in cui teneva raccolti i capelli, lasciando i ricci neri liberi sulla schiena in una chioma affascinante.  
Anche Thorin lo stava guardando, sorridendo con un entusiasmo che raramente mostrava.  
"Thorin."  
"Ho comprato delle ghirlande più grandi, così da circondarlo tutto per bene. E sono argento, come quelle vecchie."  
Non riuscì a dare altre proteste, non davanti a quella genuina felicità che si mostrava sul suo viso. "Ci servirà una scala."  
"Vado a prenderla subito. Sono felice che piaccia anche a te." Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, prima di dirigersi in garage.  
Bilbo si ritrovò a sorridere dolcemente, toccandosi il punto dove era stato baciato, prima di tornare all'enorme albero che già mostrava una gran quantità di aghi sul tappeto costoso, stringendo gli occhi.  
"Io e te abbiamo un problema."

In genere, non è che prendessero alberi finti. Avevano sempre preferito quelli veri, più belli, più scenici, soprattutto per la festa della Vigilia con amici e parenti, ma erano stati _ad altezza Bilbo_ , come avrebbe detto Bifur. Più o meno tutto in casa era ad altezza Bilbo, altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a prendersi neanche un bicchiere d'acqua senza una scala, ma non si era comunque mai davvero lamentato delle cose alte. Non è che non ci fossero piccoli sgabellini carini sparsi strategicamente un po' in tutta la casa, solo per lui.  
Ma quello... Quell'albero era completamente fuori misura e ancora si chiedeva come Dwalin non fosse riuscito a convincere Thorin che fosse una pessima scelta per loro.  
"Ti sto passando il capo, lo vedi?"  
"No, Thorin, vedo solo verde. E verde. E ancora verde!"  
Teoricamente avevano già fatto tutte le luci della parte alta, ma da quando erano passati alla parte inferiore, riuscire a passarsi il capo dei fili non sembrava più possibile.  
"Forse verrebbe meglio ruotare l'albero mentre avvolgiamo i fili."  
"Penso che sarebbe davvero stupido, l'albero non è così largo da non vedere la mia mano."  
"Ti posso giurare che non la vedo."  
Poteva sentire non molto eleganti borbottii dall'altra parte dell'albero, poi lo sentì trafficare e di colpo comparve in piedi accanto a lui. "Provo a prenderlo io, tu guarda che sia ben tirato di là."  
Annuì, rimettendosi in piedi e lasciando il posto.  
"L'ho trovata ma perché non viene verso di me?"  
La sganciò da un ramo giusto in tempo perché il suo adorabile marito non sradicasse tutto.  
Alcuni minuti dopo...  
"Ok, possiamo attaccare la presa."  
Il filo correva dietro al divanetto con lo schienale alto che c'era di fianco all'abete e che un tempo era stato anche un po' più sotto la finestra ora mezza nascosta dai rami.  
"Come stanno?"  
"Uhm Thorin, tesoro mio?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Avevi fatto una prova con le luci prima di appenderle per vedere se andavano?"  
"Non dirmelo..."  
"Credo che dovrai riportarle al negozio."  
"Maledizione."

Dopo circa due ore, durante le quali Thorin tornò al negozio dove era stato quel mattino per poi riprovare a montare le luci come prima con una fila nuova e funzionante, Bilbo aveva controllato tutte le loro decorazioni da appendere, calcolando che se messe nel modo giusto, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di comprarne altre per non far sembrare vuoto l'albero.  
Lanciò un'occhiata a suo marito, che dopo aver messo anche le ghirlande argento, si era lasciato cadere sulla sua poltrona davanti al caminetto e fissava male l'arbusto troppo cresciuto che aveva portato a casa di propria iniziativa.  
Ridacchiò sotto i baffi.  
"Non c'è niente da ridere, marito."  
"C'è molto da ridere invece, marito mio. Vedrai che l'anno prossimo mi aspetterai invece di raccogliere i tuoi nipoti e i tuoi amici e portarli a comprare un abete per _cambiare un po'_."  
"Ne prendi sempre uno piccolo."  
"E' sempre più alto di me e poi avrai notato che non c'è mai stato bisogno di fare i salti mortali per decorarlo."  
Avvicinò le scatole delle decorazioni, divise per fragili e meno fragili con la solita precisione e attenzione Baggins, ai rami, per essere più comodo, prima di lanciargli ancora un'occhiata. "Thorin, non penserai di aver finito, eh? Puoi venire qui e tenermi alta la scatola delle decorazioni di vetro, le devo mettere in cima."  
"Mi sono stufato."  
"Non mi interessa. Tua è stata la scelta dell'albero, quindi mi aiuterai a finirlo. E poi non ci arrivo alla punta."  
Un sorrisetto sornione sciolse il mezzo broncio che aveva adornato quelle labbra piene. "Sei proprio piccolino, amore mio."  
"...vuoi finirlo da solo?"  
"No no, arrivo."

Bilbo doveva rendere atto a Thorin per essere riuscito a resistere per tutta la parte in cui necessitavano di una scala. Quando i suoi piedi tornarono a terra, l'uomo ripose la scatola vicino e tornò alla poltrona, facendolo ridacchiare.  
"Puoi almeno dirmi come sembra da lì."  
Partendo dall'alto a scendere aveva posto ben in alto al sicuro le decorazioni in vetro, rendendo tutta la zona superiore un piccolo gioiello di scintillii. Poi aveva proseguito mischiando le palline blu e porpora, che si intonavano bene con le ghirlande argentate, in un tripudio di colori freddi che avevano sempre preferito per il loro albero, a contrasto con i mobili in legno chiaro del resto della casa.  
Thorin aveva spostato la poltrona in modo da poter vedere l'albero senza impedimenti. "Sembra stupendo, come sempre. E anche tu."  
"Credo ci sia bisogno di riempire ancora qualche punto, ma mi fa piacere che l'aspetto generale sia gradevole e... scusa, cosa hai detto?"  
Si sentì arrossire mentre Thorin sorrideva, prima di ripetersi:"Ho detto che sei stupendo. Molto più dell'albero."  
Si voltò di nuovo verso l'albero, recuperando qualche pallina colorata e cominciando ad appenderla a casaccio, un piccolo sorriso nascosto nel suo maglione scuro.  
Proseguirono in silenzio, tolto quando Thorin gli faceva notare qualche punto dove mettere una pallina. Sentiva il suo sguardo addosso e ancora, dopo tanto tempo che stavano insieme, riusciva a renderlo così agitato.  
Ci volle molto molto tempo, ma alla fine l'albero era pronto e Thorin, approfittando del fatto che si fosse allontanato da esso per dare un'occhiata generale, gli prese una mano e se lo attirò in grembo.  
Si accomodò sulle sue ginocchia, con le gambe da un lato, oltre il bracciolo, e contro di lui. Da quella posizione poteva appoggiargli comodamente la testa sulla spalla, continuando a guardare l'enorme abete. Le luci non erano messe in file ordinate come faceva lui di solito e i festoni erano un po' storti, però sembrava bello ed era la prima volta che lo facevano insieme. Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciar andare la sua fissa sulla perfezione delle decorazioni e farlo insieme insieme più spesso. Era stato divertente. "Dovresti aiutarmi anche l'anno prossimo."  
"Sei sicuro?"  
"Sì, ma l'albero lo sceglieremo insieme. Questo non ci starà in giardino."  
"Bombur ha detto che possiamo portarlo in campagna da lui."  
"Mi sembra un'ottima idea."  
Thorin gli girò il viso per baciarlo sulle labbra e ricambiò felicemente, alzando una mano per passarla sulla guancia barbuta e provocandosi un po' di solletico da solo. Le braccia dell'altro l'avevano circondato alla vita, rinchiudendolo in quello che si poteva definire un _abbraccio da orso_ , ma non gli dispiaceva. Non c'era luogo in cui si sentisse più protetto delle sue braccia.


End file.
